Les Fausses Confidences
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Défi du Poney Fringant, 27ème du nom : une conversation entre Sauron et Melkor. Finalement il y en a plusieurs, et toutes d'une absurdité marquée ! Disclaimer : Star Wars, Shakespeare et Claude François.


**Les Fausses Confidences**

**Ce défi (encore une idée du Poney) devait d'abord s'appeler « Les Fausses Conversations », mais à la réflexion j'ai trouvé ça amusant de faire un petit clin d'œil à Marivaux. Pas beaucoup de marivaudage dans ce petit texte un peu absurde, cependant !**

**Le principe ? Les conversations que Sauron et Melkor n'ont jamais eues.**

_Confidence n°1 – Star Wars_

« Sauron, _Je suis ton Père_. »

« NON ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Suspendu à une seule main au-dessus du gouffre, à deux doigts de céder et de tomber dans l'abîme, le jeune Sauron poussa un hurlement de dénégation désespérée.

« Lis dans ton cœur, tu sauras que c'est vrai. Sauron, rejoins-moi du côté obscur. Ensemble, nous dominerons la Terre du Milieu ! »

Le Maia plongea son regard dans celui du terrible Melkor. Le visage du Vala était dissimulé derrière un masque de fer, mais ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu redoutable. Alors, sans le quitter des yeux, Sauron leva lentement sa main libre et prit celle de son Père. Melkor l'aida à se relever.

Sauron fit un pas, son premier sur le chemin du Mal.

_Confidence n°2 – Claude François (en musique, s'il vous plaît)_

Un jour mon maître me dit :

« Sauron, je te vois sortir le soir. À ton âge, il y a des choses qu'un Maia doit savoir. Les Elfes tu sais, méfie-toi, c'est pas ce que tu crois : elles sont toutes _Belles, Belles, Belles comme le jour ... Belles, Belles, Belles comme l'amour_ ...

Je veux que tu détruises tous ces monstres. »

« Oui, Maître. »

_Confidence n°3 – Roméo et Juliette_

SAURON. – Maître, je jure par cette Isil maudite qui argente toutes ces cimes chargées de fruits !...

MELKOR. – Oh ! ne jure pas par Isil, l'inconstante lune dont le disque change chaque mois, de peur que ton allégeance ne devienne aussi variable !

SAURON. – Par quoi dois-je jurer ?

MELKOR. – Ne jure pas du tout ou, si tu le veux, jure par ton gracieux anneau, qui est le dieu de mon idolâtrie, et je te croirai.

_Confidence n°4 – Les Fausses Confidences_

MELKOR. Approchez, Sauron.

SAURON. Je n'ose presque paraître devant vous.

MELKOR, _à part_. Ah ! je n'ai guère plus d'assurance que lui. (_Haut._) Pourquoi vouloir me rendre compte de mes armées ? Je m'en fie bien à vous. Ce n'est pas là-dessus que j'aurai à me plaindre.

SAURON. Maître... j'ai autre chose à dire... je suis si interdit, si tremblant que je ne saurais parler.

MELKOR, _à part, avec émotion_. Ah ! Que je crains la fin de tout ceci !

SAURON, _ému_. Un de vos Balrogs est venu tantôt, Maître.

MELKOR, _ému_. Un de mes Balrogs !... Cela se peut bien.

SAURON. Oui, Maître... il est venu.

MELKOR, _toujours ému_. Je n'en doute pas.

SAURON, _ému_. Et j'ai un prisonnier à vous envoyer.

MELKOR. Ah ! Un prisonnier... nous verrons.

SAURON. Quand il vous plaira, Maître, de le recevoir.

MELKOR. Oui... je le recevrai... vous me l'enverrez. (_À part._) Je ne sais ce que je lui réponds.

SAURON. Ne serait-il pas temps de vous l'envoyer ce soir ou demain, Maître ?

MELKOR. Demain, dites-vous ! Comment vous garder jusque là, après ce qui est arrivé ?

SAURON, _plaintivement_. De tout le temps de ma vie que je vais passer loin de vous, je n'aurais plus que ce seul jour qui m'en serait précieux.

MELKOR. Il n'y a pas moyen, Sauron il faut se quitter. On sait que vous m'aimez, et l'on croirait que je n'en suis pas fâché.

_Confidence n°5 – Le Seigneur des Anneaux_

— Voilà !

— ... Il fallait le planter dans la terre.

— _C'est_ planté dans la terre.

— Dehors !

— C'était ton idée !

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

**Oui donc voilà, tout est parti du gros délire sur Claude François, et après il a bien fallu trouver d'autres références absurdes pour enrober le tout et écrire un vrai texte.**

**Toutes mes excuses à Darth Vador, Luke Skywalker, Roméo, Juliette, Dorante, Araminte, Merry et Pippin pour avoir volé leurs répliques.**


End file.
